


You Know Who I Am

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #08 “Iris” by The Goo Goo Dolls</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Arthur needed comfort from the only person who really knows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Who I Am

**“You Know Who I Am” Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #08 “Iris” by The Goo Goo Dolls

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  

Ratings/Warnings: K

A/N: Went a bit over 323

**You Know Who I Am**

Gwen walked down the dark street after the feast she was tired and in need of rest. She had stayed late to help clear up the mess. The feast was for Arthur’s birthday. It was his first birthday feast since Uther had died. Gwen could tell by the look in his eyes he was not as happy as he seemed to be. She just wished that there was something that she could do to help him.

She opened the door to her home and was surprise to find the candles lit and flowers in a vase on the table. She walked over and smelled them.

Gwen felt him before she heard him say her name.

“Guinevere.” Arthur said softly from the shadows.

“You should be in bed.” Gwen said as she turned around to see him step out of the shadows. 

“I couldn’t let my birthday pass without spending some time with you.” Arthur reached out and took her hand. “We didn’t even get to dance.” 

“Arthur, it’s late and I’m tired.” Gwen tried to protest but she knew he would get what he wanted. He always did. 

“Just a one short dance and I will be off to dream of you.” Arthur grinned. 

Gwen nodded as he pulled her close and they started to sway to his off tune humming. She knew it was about more than a dance. It was about comfort. 

Arthur pressed his cheek to hers and sighed. Gwen could feel the tension drain from him. 

“Feeling better?” Gwen said as she rubbed his back.

“Yes. Being with you always makes me feel better.”   

“I know you miss him. I know what that feels like.”

“Sometimes, Guinevere, I think you are the only one who knows who I truly am.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” Gwen caressed his cheek as she looked up into his eyes. 

They danced a little while longer before he left her with a soft kiss.  


End file.
